


yes, dear

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve left Danny alone for two minutes...
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	yes, dear

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge, prompt You find Character X in the backyard with soap at noon!

"Danny, I got the soap..." Steve stopped in his tracks as he looked around the garden. "What the hell happened here?"

Because when Steve had gone into the house not two minutes previous, there had been paint all over the lawn and all over Eddie, courtesy of a badly placed tin of paint and an enthusiastic tail-wagging incident. 

Now, there was still paint all over the lawn and all over Eddie. But there was also paint all over Danny and, more worryingly, over Steve's ten month old daughter who Danny was holding at arm's length as her arms and legs windmilled all over the place. 

"What happened here? What do you think happened here?"

"I think I left you two minutes ago watching my daughter and look what you let happen to her; you got two kids, I thought I could trust you-"

"Trust me?" Danny's eyes widened, his voice rising both in pitch and volume. "She was down on the grass, I barely took my eyes off her and the next thing I know, zoom, she's off over to hug Eddie like she's Seabiscuit at Santa Anita!"

Which, yeah, Steve had to admit, since Kalia had learned to crawl, she'd become surprisingly speedy at moving from one place to another. But still. Danny was her godfather, he should have known that. So Steve ignored that fact, instead went with, "I'm sorry, did you just compare my daughter, my beautiful little girl, my pride and joy, to a horse?" 

"Look, I warned you about this a long time ago, okay? A baby with your stubborn disposition and ninja skills was always going to lead to a situation like this." He looked down at himself, then at the child. "Not that I ever imagined anything quite like this..."

"It's fine." A look at his watch had Steve shifting into problem solving mode. "We can fix this. It's just noon, we can tidy this all up, make it look like nothing ever happened before Noelani gets home. I have the soap-"

"Soap?" Danny actually laughed. "You think you can tidy all this up with _soap_? You're gonna need more than soap, my friend, you're gonna at least need some turpentine. And possibly Jesus if Noelani ever gets to hear about this..."

"She's not going to hear about it, okay? We are going to get all this cleared up before she gets home, we're gonna get this playhouse finished and painted and it's all gonna be fine, you hear?" Steve took a couple of steps towards Danny, grinning despite himself as Kalia's arms reached out for him. "Oh, you're a mess, little girl... it's a good job Mommy's not here...."

"Yes. It is."

Steve actually jumped, instinctively pressing Kalia closer to his body, which, of course, resulted in his chest instantly becoming wet and sticky with paint. It didn't mollify him at all to see that Danny also jumped a mile. Kalia, however, hearing her mother's voice, shrieked with delight and clapped her hands before pressing one of them - the more paint covered, of course - to Steve's cheek, just in case he hadn't seen Noelani standing on the lanai and looking down at them. Her hands were on her hips as she surveyed the garden and, when her eyes landed on Kalia and Steve, saw the full extent of just how covered in paint they were, her jaw dropped. 

"Uh-oh."

Danny spoke for Steve exactly, because he'd seen pissed off drill sergeants who didn't look as annoyed as Noelani was right then. "Noelani," he began, holding out one hand, only for a moment because it would be just his luck for Kalia to launch forwards, "I swear, it's not as bad as it looks."

She silenced him by holding up one finger. Then she took her cellphone out of her purse, tapped the screen a couple of times and put it to her ear. "Tani?" she said after a moment, her voice bright and sunny again. "Change of plans, I can do lunch. Say, La Mariana, twenty minutes? Great. Oh, and don't worry about bringing your wallet, Steve's paying." From across the lawn, Steve could hear the shriek of surprise. "I know, right? See you soon."

Once the phone disappeared back into her purse, she looked back to Steve and her voice was clipped when she spoke. "Rick will send you a bill. Which you will pay. I will be back later." She waved her hand around the garden. "Fix this." 

Steve's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Danny stepped up beside him. "I believe the words you're looking for are, 'Yes, dear.'"

"Yes, dear," Steve dutifully parroted and Noelani's lips twitched but only for an instant. 

"I mean it, Steven." She turned on her heel, her tone brooking no argument, and Danny, mercifully and wisely, waited until she was out of earshot to snicker. 

"Steven? Wow, are you in trouble." 

Steve shot him a disgusted look. "Are you gonna stand there mocking me, or are you gonna help?"

Danny shrugged. "I can do both, man. And trust me, I intend to."

Just then, Kalia reached up again, this time with two paint covered hands that landed firmly on Steve's cheeks. The accompanying shriek, even though he knew he was now definitely covered in paint, made Steve grin and he looked over at Danny, said the only thing he could. "Yes, dear."


End file.
